Yurick's video-blog thing
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Yurick is forced to start a vlog by Lowell and Syrenne. Chaos ensues.
1. Episode 1

**Author note: I do not own the Last Story.**

**So...I thought I'd do a humour thing. Because I write too much serious stuff. And so...well...this isn't one of my main things as of right now, so don't expect frequent updates...that's all I'm saying... XD **

**Warning: Possible spoilers, various pairings, swearing, chaos and all that randomness.**

**Hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks! **

* * *

_**Yurick's Video-Blog Thing**_

* * *

**Episode One**

* * *

Yurick stared at the crooked screen, before attempting to adjust it. The fire-mage let out a sigh, before speaking.

"So, well..." He just awkwardly sat there, unsure of what to say. "So I guess this would be called a video-blog? A vlog, for short? Is that what it's called? Anyway, so Syrenne and Lowell have forced me to start this blog-vlog-whatever it is because they're telling me that I should connect with the world more and stuff. So, erm..yeah."

He awkwardly stared at the screen, before speaking again.

"If there is anything to make this vlog more exciting...that would be great, because I have no idea how to do a vlog. I've never even heard of one until yesterday when Syrenne and Lowell insisted on me doing this, so any suggestions would be nice."

That was when Sir Therius was suddenly pushed into the room, hitting a table in the background. Yurick screamed instantly, turning around to face him with a horrified look on his face.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here!?"

Therius gritted his teeth as he got up. "I just happened to approach Syrenne at the wrong time..."

"Oh, so she's drunk already? Therius, there's barely going to be a time when she's actually sober. You know that, right...?"

"I know _now..." _The white knight looked up to see the camera. "Hm? What's this?"

"Blame Lowell and Syrenne. They're forcing me to do this vlog.."

The white knight seemed confused. "Yurick, can you explain to me what a vlog is...?"

The other let out a groan, before explaining. "I guess you can say it's like a diary, except you record it and it's exposed for everyone else in existence to see..."

"...Alright then..."

The two awkwardly paused, before Therius took out a letter, handing it to Yurick.

"Uh...what is it?"

"A grocery list from Miss Mirania..."

The fire mage groaned at this. "Already? Seriously? Great..." He then glanced at the screen. "So, uh, yeah-if you want to suggest to me as of how to make vlog interesting, go ahead and give suggestions. Just make sure they're not inappropriate. Now, I'm going to go get groceries, so...bye for now, I guess."

* * *

**Author Note: All following episodes will be much longer. Promise...**

**So, yeah. If there are any suggestions you'd like to give to Yurick as of how to make this vlog exciting, go ahead and review! XD I may even make this one of my main projects if I get enough reviews, which means more frequent updates. XD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Episode 2

_Episode 2_

Yurick awkwardly stared at the camera.

"So, uh...hello. Welcome back to my vlog..." He trailed off awkwardly. He paused, before glancing at some papers in his hand. "Thanks for the suggestions, but seriously...getting me drunk? You've got to be joking...and pumpkins? What do I do with them?"

There was a knock at the door. The fire mage turned towards the door as he spoke.

"Come in-as long as you're not Syrenne or Lowell, who is probably watching this if not in front of my door..."

Therius walked into the room, an obviously annoyed look on his face.

"General Asthar is in on it with Lowell and Syrenne." He announced, sitting down beside Yurick. "He wants me to be there, when I can, to help you with the vlog..."

Yurick winced at this. "Well, then, welcome aboard..."

* * *

_Tales from the Daily Life of..._

"Apparently," Yurick started, "People wanted to know a bit of what I do everyday. Hence why this section is in this vlog now."

He then stared straight at the camera, his eyes furrowed with suspicion.

"What the heck are you guys thinking!? Are you stalkers, or what!?" He half-shouted at the screen, causing Therius in the background to jump slightly in surprise. "I mean, seriously, that's weird..." He then pulled back, letting out a groan. "Of course, Lowell and Syrenne think that this is a great idea, and that they said that I should open up more and-you know what, I'm just going to tell you and get this over with for this episode."

The white knight paused, before speaking. "Do I have to tell of my own life as well?"

Yurick shrugged. "Well, it would help..."

"I just do my knightly duties everyday. It's not really that interesting..."

"Really?" Yurick raised an eyebrow at this. "But don't you travel a lot as a knight?"

Therius shrugged a bit. "I do. The life of a knight is not always pleasant, but I embrace its duties being a knight myself..."

"I not sure if that helps..."

The knight gave him a look. "What do you want me to do, then?"

"Well," Yurick half-glared at him, "You could give more detail about these travels..."

"What part of the travels? The cooking, the actual eating of food, sleeping, or-"

_"THERIUS, YOU ARSEHOLE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"_

The two turned to see Syrenne run into the room, an obviously enraged look on her face. Therius got up, taking out his sword and pointing it at her. "S-Syrenne, I didn't destroy your last bottle of vodka last night..."

"Like hell you didn't!" Syrenne snapped back, taking out both swords. "Here's a lesson you should know-_don't touch anyone's alcohol!"_

Therius' eyes widened in horror, and Yurick cringed.

"Uh...erm...we'll be back...soon.."

**Half an hour later...**

Therius let out a groan as Yurick helped bandage his head.

"Does that help?"

The white knight nodded. "Yes, thank you..."

Yurick winced a bit. "You sure we don't need to get Mirania to help with this?"

"No, Yurick, it'll be fine.."

* * *

_Random Fact of the Day_

"Um, so..." Yurick paused, before speaking. "Therius kind of left just now so he can recover from that nasty fight with Syrenne. Sorry about that, guys...anyway, so this section was actually not requested by you viewers, but Zael thought it would be interesting. So I'll tell you guys one random fact about me or one of the others."

"What is it?"

"Waah!" Yurick turned to see Mirania enter the room, sitting down beside him. "Mirania, what are you doing here!?"

The nature mage blinked a bit. "Syrenne told me there was food here, and I was hungry..."

Yurick let out a groan, before handing Mirania a few apples. "Here, eat these...uh, anyway," He turned to the camera again, "So, the one fact I have today is about, uh...Syrenne."

Mirania half-stared at him. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Syrenne might try to beat you up like she did with Therius..."

"I'll live. Anyway, so about Syrenne, she..." Yurick looked like he was mentally praying that Syrenne wouldn't kill him. "It's obvious. She likes Lowell."

Mirania blinked at this.

"I thought that was obvious..."

"Well some might not get that..."

That was when Syrenne burst into the room.

_"YURICK!"_

Yurick let out a yelp of fright, before turning towards the screen. "Uh, I'm going to go now-see you!"

The screen immediately went blank as a few screams crashes were heard in the background.


	3. Episode 3

_Episode 3_

Yurick waved awkwardly at the screen.

"Hello..." He paused, looking around, before speaking. "Therius won't be joining us this episode, because apparently he's busy with knight-related duties." He then pouted, looking slightly pissed off as he muttered things to himself. "And Lowell and Syrenne won't let me delay recording this next vlog entry, even though we have a lack of a Therius, which sucks..."

* * *

_Random Fact of the Day_

Yurick glanced down at the papers. "Apparently you guys liked this section, so I figured I would keep this section on as a regular part of my vlog. Thanks!" He seemed to smile at this faintly, before speaking. "Okay, so the fact of the day is about-"

That was when Dagran opened the door, staggering into the room.

"Damn..." The mercenary leader muttered, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He then looked up to see Yurick. "Yurick, what are you doing?"

"I'm recording a vlog. Blame Syrenne and Lowell." Yurick responded bluntly. He then inhaled, before speaking. "Dagran, are you drunk?"

The other stared at him. "Wha-" He glanced down at himself, inhaling. "This-no, Yurick, I'm not drunk! It's just that Syrenne's all grumpy and then she threw alcohol at me..."

Yurick face-palmed himself. "We need to find a way to get Syrenne sober so we can have some peace. There. That's the fact of the day."

* * *

_Dancing!_

Yurick stared at the camera.

"Wait, what?" He spoke, just as some random music came on. He then turned to someone offscreen. "No, Lowell, I am _not_ dancing to the Harlem Shake! Turn off that-"

_DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!_

A whole bunch of people came out from nowhere, randomly dancing (or attempting to dance) to the music. Yurick shook furiously, enraged, before screaming.

_"LOWELL, GET ALL THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR LOUD MUSIC OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SET YOU ON FIRE!"_

* * *

_Tales from the life of..._

Yurick let out a groan, shaking his head.

"Sorry about that, uh...so..." He let out a sigh, looking up at the screen. "So, if you're wondering what I do everyday, it all really depends. Usually I'm helping the kids at Lazulis Castle, or I'm doing mercenary-related stuff with the others, or-"

"Yurick?" Mirania poked her head into the room. "Syrenne's out cold again."

"And I'm usually the one handling Syrenne once she drinks herself unconscious..." The fire mage, ended, gritting his teeth. "I guess I'll end this vlog here for now...see ya..."


	4. Episode 4

_Episode 4_

Yurick waved at the screen.

"Welcome back..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Therius let out a sigh, before speaking up.

"We apologize for the extreme lack of uploading episodes to this show, as all of us are quite busy as it is... But seeing as we had free time, we figured that we should film this episode for all of you viewers to make up for such a long delay..."

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius blinked a bit as he saw the paper in Yurick's hands.

"Who is the question for...?"

Yurick glanced at the paper. "Uh, both of us, actually. though mostly for me. Some people want to know, uh...wait, the writing's kind of small so let me try to read it..."

**Yurick and Therius: Who do you have a crush on?**

Both of them promptly stared at the paper in horror. In fact, it was hard to tell which one of the two was more horrified. Therius went as pale as a sheet while Yurick was blushing furiously.

_"I don't have a crush on anyone!/I am a knight, therefore I have no time for such a relationship!"_ Yurick and Therius yelled simultaneously. The both of them then did their best to recompose themselves, an awkward silence ensuing before Yurick spoke up.

"Is that the only question?"

Therius nodded, glancing at the paper. "Yes...thankfully..."

* * *

_Random fact of the day_

Therius let out a sigh.

"You're still doing this section?"

Yurick nodded.

"Yup."

"Despite the last time when Syrenne nearly killed us?"

"Yup."

Therius facepalmed himself, groaning. "Please, don't tell me that you found some 'random fact' that is actually going to get us both killed this time."

Yurick shook his head. "I-I don't think so! I mean..." He paused, before finishing. "How bad can finding out that the reason Dagran's hair looks so neat is because Mirania does it for him everyday get us killed?"

Therius paused, silent, before letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness...finally, something that won't attempt to get us obliterated..."

"Hey!"

* * *

_DANCE-_

Yurick immediately summoned a fireball to his right hand, glaring at Lowell in the corner. "No, Lowell. Don't you dare, or else I'm going to set your pants on fire."

Lowell let out a groan, walking out of the room. "Fine..."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"That's it?" Therius spoke up, staring at Yurick in disbelief. "That is actually it?"

Yurick nodded, shrugging a bit. "Yeah...I wanted to keep it short. You have your knight duties to do, right?"

"Erm, right." Therius nodded awkwardly. He then glanced at the camera. "Again, to all of you, apologies for the lack in updates and thank you for watching."

Yurick waved at the screen. "See you next episode."


	5. Episode 5

_Episode 5_

* * *

Yurick and Therius both waved at the screen.

"Hello." Yurick greeted the screen. "We're grateful that you guys have given us some questions and also some nice reviews, so thanks!"

Therius glanced at the paper, his eyes widening with some sort of terror. "What kind of questions did you get...?"

Yurick blinked. "What? They're not that bad, are they...?"

* * *

_Q and A_

Therius grabbed the paper from Yurick, nodding. "Yes, they're that bad. Look." He showed Yurick the first question.

**Q for Yurick: This is not a questions...this is a threat. Admit your crush otherwise I shall tell Syrenne you stole all her booze and set her wrath upon you. xD**

Both of them stared in horror.

"Oh no..." Yurick trailed off, paling. "And we're trying to keep Syrenne sober for five days straight! We bought all of the booze before she could get her hands on it and stored it in my room...and also in Zael's closet, and in the dresser in Dagran's room...we can't not answer the question!"

Therius gave him a look. "We!? The question is addressed to you!"

Yurick let out a groan, shaking his head. "Fine, fine, I'll admit my crush. But Therius, get out of the room first and close the door behind you."

"Why?"

Yurick blushed a bit. "J-just do it! Unless you want me not confessing my crush and us ending up getting obliterated by Syrenne!"

"Fine, I'm going! Just yell through the door to tell me when I can come back in!" Therius rushed out of the room, closing the door shut behind him. Yurick facepalmed himself, before he looked to the camera.

"Fine, you got me..." He gritted his teeth, looking around nervously before speaking really fast. "IhaveacrushonTherius." He then turned to the door, shouting. "Okay, you can come back into the room now!"

* * *

_Random Fact of the Day_

Yurick turned to Therius. "You have anything you want to tell me and everyone else watching?"

Therius blinked. "Wait, what?"

"It was your turn to find something interesting! We were taking turns for as of who would find random facts to tell people!"

"Oh, um...right..." Therius paused, before taking out his sword, holding it in both hands. "Well, here is a fact, then. This sword was given to me by General Asthar the night after I passed the Tower of Trials."

Yurick glanced at Therius' sword. "Seriously? That's interesting..."

"Thank you. May we move on now?"

* * *

_Fanfiction ranting..._

Yurick let out a sigh. "This is not an actual section. But we kind of had to put it in after we looked at a couple fanfics. For this time around, we're just going to look at all of the pairings invented as far as we have found out so far..."

Therius wrote down a large list, before showing it to the screen.

**1. Zaelista (ZaelxCalista)**

Yurick nodded as he saw that one. "That makes obvious sense. They're so in love that it can get disgusting..."

**2. Lyrenne (LowellxSyrenne)**

**3. ZeshaxZepha**

Therius blinked. "Interesting pairing. I never thought of those two as that close, but I can see how some fangirls connect the dots..."

**4. CalistaxZesha**

Yurick and Therius both stared.

"...Uh, Therius? I think Zesha will freak out if he sees this."

"Agreed, Yurick. And Calista as well...even Lord Jirall and Zael would, too..."

**5. Therilista (TheriusxCalista)**

Therius was sorely confused. "Why am I paired with Lady Calista...?"

**6. MiraniaxYurick**

**7. JirallxCalista**

**8. JirallxZepha**

Both Yurick and Therius stared again.

"Ack. They're both going to get heart-attacks or kill each other at first sight if they see this."

"Agreed, but most likely the latter..."

**9. ZephaxCalista**

**10. General AstharxTherius**

**11. SyrennexTherius**

"...wait _what?"_ Therius spoke up after staring at the screen. "Why...?"

Yurick could easily see that Therius was a tad frightened by this.

"Uh, next..."

_**12. YurickxTherius.**_

The two stared. And stared some more. And stared even more.

"...No comment."

"Same with me."

* * *

_Conclusion_

"So, uh, that's it-"

"_YURICK! THE GURAK BROTHERS ARE HERE AND THEY DON'T LOOK HAPPY!" _That was Dagran shouting from downstairs.

That was when Zesha and Zepha simultaneously appeared in the room after they busted the door down. Yurick screamed out of surprise, Therius instinctively pointing a sword at them.

"What are you doing here!?" Yurick screamed.

Zesha glared at him. "To take revenge for setting our targets on fire when we were training earlier, filthy human! You deserve-"

That was when Zepha pointed at the list of pairings that was now up on the wall (entitled **the pairings we have discovered so far) **and Zesha turned to stare at the list. Both brothers looked sorely confused after a moment.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Zesha?"

"Let's leave."

"Agreed."

The two promptly left, most likely mortified by what they just saw.

Yurick blinked in surprise as Therius put away his sword. "That was fast..."

"At least we know we won't die."

_"Remind me, brother," _Zepha was heard muttering from outside the room, _"To kill Jirall before JirallxZepha can ever happen."_

_"I will, brother. I will."_

"But Jirall will.."


End file.
